


Slick Pistol

by kvhottie



Series: H.F.K [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are heirs to rival yakuza families, are secretly dating, and in this spin-off, are having some kinky roleplaying fun.(Part 2 of Kvhottie's Kinktober Cumulation 2017. This Fic Includes Days: 8. Roleplay 9. Lingerie| Frottage 10. Gun Play 11. Orgasm Denial 12. Hand-jobs 13. Rimming 14. Sensory Deprivation)





	Slick Pistol

“Is this seriously how you want to celebrate your birthday?”  
   
Hinata neatly displayed on the counter of their beach hut all the items he’d tasked Kageyama to bring: blindfolds, rope, and his handgun. He danced around and hummed to himself while doing so—the hair from his long brown wig sifting across the freshly ironed girls high school uniform he was wearing.  
   
“You said that since we can’t go out on a date, I could pick what we do. You said pick  _anything_ ,” Hinata replied, a hint of spite ringing in his voice.  
   
“But why roleplaying?” Kageyama got up from the edge of the bed and stood behind Hinata, fingers tracing the crisp edge of the short school skirt. “Also, where the heck did you find this?”  
   
“I know some people,” Hinata snickered. “This wig is from the time we spent Christmas Eve together in Ishinomaki.  
   
“Unfortunately, it suits you.” Kageyama threaded brown hair around his fingers with a sigh and rested his head on Hinata’s shoulder to look down at the display he had made. “So, what’s the story?”

   
“You’ll be a bad yakuza,” Hinata began as he picked up Kageyama’s gun, pointed it at the floor, and pressed the button on the side of the handgrip to eject the magazine. He made sure it was empty and set is aside, checked that the barrel was cleared, and popped the empty magazine back in. “I’ll be the son of a couple that owed you money. They ran away without paying you and now you’re making me pay you back using my body.”

“Ugh,” Kageyama grimaced. “Yakuza acting like ‘bad yakuza’—you’ve got horrible taste.”  
   
Hinata handed Kageyama the rope with a grin. “It’s a little meta, isn’t it? In the story you’re the one who dressed me up like this so I was more ‘palatable’, so technically, you also have bad taste.”  
   
“Stop watching so much shitty porn. What, am I supposed to tie you up and blindfold you as I have my way with you?”  
   
Hinata nodded and extended fisted hands in front of him so Kageyama could begin binding him. “ _Exactly_. Make it believable or it won’t be fun. You’ve got to get into your role.”  
   
But Kageyama had never learned how to safely bind someone with rope. The only way his father ever taught him to tie people was by using tape and making sure it was painful. And so Hinata, who for some peculiar reason had done a lot of creative thinking and research for this little birthday celebration of his, instructed Kageyama on how to tie the rope. Hinata’s low voice slowly lead Kageyama though the motions of wrapping the rope around his wrists until a comfortable but secure, and somewhat sexy, bind was complete.  
   
“Blindfold me,” Hinata urged.  
   
Kageyama grabbed the black cloth and covered Hinata’s eyes, securing it in the back of his head. “We need a safe word or something for this kind of thing, right? Pick a word you won’t normally say.”  
   
“Uh, volleyball? Let’s go with volleyball.”  
   
“Okay…sure.” Kageyama looked at the last remaining item on the counter. “Why did you ask me to bring my gun?”  
   
Hinata licked his lips before smiling. “Don’t the bad yakuza always do weird shit to their victim with their guns? I don't know, get creative.”  
   
“Hinata, this is crazy.”  
   
“I know, I know. Just…” Hinata gripped what he could of Kageyama’s shirt and pulled him closer to whisper, “…let go a bit. This is kind of a crazy fantasy I’ve had so spoil me a little. Try to actually be mean.”  
   
“Fine, but make sure to stop me if it’s too much.”  
   
“I doubt it’ll get to that point.”  
   
As always, Hinata loved to rile him up.  _Oh, it was fucking on_. Kageyama grabbed the gun from the counter, tucked it in the back of his pants for later, and cleared his throat, “Who gave you permission to touch me?”

“What?”  
   
Kageyama walked them towards the bed and shoved Hinata onto it with a rough push. Hinata landed back on it hard, legs dangling over the edge. He stayed completely still, body tensing from the excitement and nervousness of not being able to see anything, and skin sensitive for Kageyama’s next move.  
   
Kageyama had no idea if Hinata was borrowing the uniform from someone but he figured he should have expected something like this to happen—Kageyama grabbed fistfuls of the shirt and violently tugged on it, popping all the buttons off. To Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata had really gone all for it, and had on a light pink lacy bra on.  
   
Kageyama pulled the front of the bra and let it snap back against Hinata’s chest. “Cute.”  
   
“Please,” Hinata mumbled in a nervous voice, “I can do any other job to pay you back. Just let me go.”  
   
Kageyama grabbed the bra by the cups and ripped it down the center, moving each piece out of the way. “No.”  
   
Kageyama pushed Hinata’s bound arms above his head and ducked down to run his tongue across his collarbone and down to his nipples. His lapped and sucked each one for a while, flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue at a tortuously slow pace, and occasionally digging in his teeth. Hinata muffled his moans and whimpers in a rebellious attempt to not give Kageyama any hint that he was actually enjoying this. But his bravery only stirred up a weird feeling in Kageyama that made him want to bully Hinata even more.  
   
Kageyama ran a rough hand up Hinata’s thighs to pull up Hinata’s skirt, palming his erecting through his matching light pink lace panties. Hinata squirmed and tried to move away from his hand, but Kageyama pressed one hand down on Hinata’s bound wrists and used his other to hold one of Hinata’s hips. He then brought his own hips down to slowly grind against Hinata.  
   
“You’re quivering,” Kageyama announced mockingly. “You act like you’re innocent but I wonder how many men you’ve begged to do this to you.”  
   
“None, you bast-AH. Ngh.” Hinata bit down on his bottom lip and turned his face away.  
   
Kageyama removed his hand from Hinata’s hip and used it to grab Hinata’s face, forcing him to look towards him. “I want to hear you.” Kageyama pressed his hips down harder and Hinata whimpered, but continued to muffle himself.  
   
“I’m going to make you cry out one way or another.”  
   
Kageyama kneeled on the floor and pulled Hinata’s bottom closer to the edge of the bed, slotting himself in between Hinata’s trembling legs and resting each on one of his shoulders. Hinata’s panties were already soaked with precum and his dick was straining to be freed. Kageyama did it a favor, ripping the panties at the thinner part by the right hip and pulling it down to Hinata’s left knee. Hinata’s erection stood proud and Kageyama gripped it by the base, squeezing tightly.  
   
Hinata instinctively cried out in pain, “S-Stop. It hurts.”  
   
“Shh.”  
   
Kageyama sluggishly pumped Hinata, dragging out the motion so much that Hinata had to fight the urge to fuck Kageyama’s hand. He would do that a few times, then tightly squeeze Hinata’s base again—alternating from the slow and pleasurable, to the sudden and painful. Hinata was gradually turning into putty, finding it harder and harder to hold back his voice. And Kageyama took it even further. He ripped the other side of Hinata’s panties and tightly tied the long cloth the panties had become around the base of Hinata’s dick.  
   
“Ow, take that off! Please,” Hinata winced in protest.  
   
“Nope, this way you can’t come so quickly and spoil the fun.”  
   
Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to the edge, until his bottom was off the bed and easily accessible to Kageyama’s mouth. The only thought that was currently running through his head was that he wanted Hinata in tears, roleplaying or not, begging him for release. And he knew for a fact this was the fastest way to get that outcome.  
   
He pressed a kiss to the inside of Hinata’s thigh and Hinata spasmed, legs tightening around his head in anticipation. Kageyama slowly spread Hinata’s cheeks and swiped his tongue once across Hinata’s entrance. He waited a while, until he could feel Hinata desperately pushing himself closer to his mouth, and with a sly smirk, he languidly circled his tongue around Hinata’s entrance. Hinata was starting to forget himself, and low moans poured out of his loosening lips. Kageyama reached around with one hand to stroke Hinata’s dick as his tongue finally prodded Hinata’s entrance. Hinata was a throbbing mess, and he stopped trying to hold back his voice while Kageyama fucked him with his tongue.  
   
“I wanna come,” Hinata croaked, his voice wet and strained. “Please, let me come.”  
   
Kageyama wiped his lips with the back of his hand and stood up, one hand reaching behind him to grab his gun. Hinata had told him to get creative, and so that’s what he was planning to do.  
   
“If you’re good, I’ll reward you. Open your mouth.”  
   
Hinata gladly did as he was told and Kageyama inserted the tip of his gun into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata froze for a second, probably expecting something different, but after cautiously tonguing at the gun for a bit, he eagerly sucked on it, taking it deeper into his mouth. After a few minutes Kageyama took the gun out of his mouth because Hinata was too good at pretending that the gun was Kageyama’s dick, and Kageyama’s endurance was never as strong as he would like it to be.  
   
Kageyama put the gun aside, pushed Hinata higher up on the bed, and pulled down his pants and boxers. He crawled onto the bed with their usual lube at hand and hooked Hinata’s legs around his hips, lowering down to touch his dick to Hinata’s entrance. Kageyama quickly slicked both himself and Hinata—impatiently fingering lubed fingers into him. He then easily pressed himself into Hinata, his hole greedily pulling him in,  _wanting_ him inside to the hilt as soon as possible. Hinata pressed his heels to Kageyama’s lower back to pull him in deeper, lips leaking gasps and whimpers.  
   
Kageyama dug one hand into Hinata’s hip and pulled out almost completely, ramming into Hinata with full force. Hinata’s back arched, body shuddering uncontrollably, and he let out a loud moan every time Kageyama pounded into him. It was deliberate, profound, and knee weakening, but not enough for either of them. Kageyama pressed his hand against Hinata’s bound wrists and quickened his pace, thrusting into Hinata as fast yet deeply as he could manage. He leaned down against Hinata so their lips could exchange a sloppy kiss, and buried his face into Hinata’s neck as he neared his climax. His hand traveled to the base of Hinata’s dick and he untied the panties. Hinata came immediately—hot and heavy—voice breaking in a sobbing moan as he clamped around Kageyama, bringing him over the edge as well.  
   
Kageyama slipped himself out of Hinata and slumped onto the bed. After a few minutes of them laying still, waiting for the afterglow sensitivity to wash over them, Kageyama propped himself on his elbow. He reached over to Hinata and removed his tear-dampened blindfold.  
   
Hinata’s eyes were half-lidded, soon drooping to a close. “Mm.”  
   
“Was that good?” Kageyama gently undid the ropes around Hinata’s wrists. They left a red bruise that was both worrisome and alluring.  
   
Hinata gave a slow nod, his lips curving up to a lazy grin. “Amazing.”  
   
“Good.”  
   
Kageyama reached for the tissues on the closest corner of their counter and cleaned Hinata and himself. He then fluffed the pillows at the top of the bed, and scooped Hinata up, gently placing him on the one closer to the wall. He pulled the covers over them as he lay down next to him. Hinata was already sound asleep.  
   
Kageyama chuckled and mumbled to himself, “We should do this again for my birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
